


Wrapped up In Love

by OrdinaryThings



Series: The Security Cloak [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Español | Spanish, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Everett, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: "No puedo", jadea Everett, sus uñas clavándose en la superficie de madera del escritorio. "Stephen no está aquí. Esto no puede pasar sin él".





	Wrapped up In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrapped up In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571013) by [bulecelup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup), [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove). 



> Gracias de nuevo a |bulecelup| y a |GuixonLove| por permitirme traducir su trabajo, esta es la segunda parte de las series The Security Cloak.  
> ¡Notas de la autora!:
> 
> La secuela de [Security Cloak](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8601367) ¡Está de hecho basado en un dibujo que hice en twitter también! Estoy tan contenta porque Ashley me ayudó mucho con esto, espero les guste, ¡gracias!

"¿Está bien, señor Ross?"

 

Everett mira a su derecha y ve a Sharon Carter mirándolo con preocupación. Él la rechaza y pasa una mano por su estómago abultado.

 

"Estoy bien. Solo algunos dolores de parto falsos”, responde, respirando profundamente mientras sus ojos siguen la acción en las pantallas que están frente a ellos. Sharon frunce el ceño y estudia a Everett por unos segundos más antes de centrarse en sus tareas.

 

Mientras la lucha está llegando a su punto culminante, Everett jadea cuando una explosión de líquido brota repentinamente de él, empapando sus pantalones y creando un charco en el suelo.

 

"¡Everett! ¡Tú agua se acaba de romper!" Sharon grita mientras se levanta de un salto y coloca una mano en el hombro de su compañero de trabajo.

 

"Estoy bien, Sharon. Solo concentrémonos en la situación que nos ocupa" Everett gruñe, frunciendo el ceño mientras trata de ignorar la contracción que se propaga.

 

Sharon sacude la cabeza y le hace señas a un agente cercano. "Envía un mensaje a Claire Temple en la enfermería", murmura en voz baja para que Everett no pueda escucharla. "Que se prepare para recibir a los hijos del señor Ross".

 

El agente asiente y sale corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Sharon, quien debe encontrar una manera de convencer a Everett para que abandone el centro de mando. Ella levanta la vista y ve a Everett aferrándose con fuerza al escritorio mientras observa a su compañero, el doctor Stephen Strange, trabajando junto a Wanda Maximoff para incapacitar a un pequeño grupo de criaturas extraterrestres.

 

Ella aparece detrás de Everett y murmura con calma: "Everett. Tenemos que irnos, ahora. Tus bebés necesitan que los traigas al mundo".

 

"No puedo", jadea Everett, sus uñas clavándose en la superficie de madera del escritorio. "Stephen no está aquí. Esto no puede pasar sin él".

 

"Lo sé," Sharon suspira mientras frota la espalda de Everett. "¿Por qué no te llevo a la enfermería mientras los agentes aquí se ponen en contacto con Stephen? Estoy seguro de que el resto de los Vengadores pueden manejar esto sin él".

 

Everett mira a Sharon con los ojos muy abiertos. “¿Lo prometes?”

 

Cuando Sharon asiente, Everett deja de pelear y mira una vez más la pantalla antes de permitir que Sharon lo lleve fuera del centro de comando.

 

Una hora más tarde, Everett está acostado en una cama en la enfermería, respirando con dificultad a través de otra ola de contracciones dolorosas. Su cabeza se levanta cuando la puerta se abre y Sharon entra.

 

"¿Bien? ¿Dónde está mi compañero?” Resopla. Antes de que ella pueda responderle, él grita de dolor. Claire se apresura y controla la dilatación de Everett.

 

"Estás completamente dilatado señor Ross. Es hora de empezar a empujar".

 

"¡NO!" Everett sacude la cabeza y deja escapar un sollozo. "No puedo. No sin Stephen”.

 

De repente, un brillante círculo de luz aparece en el centro de la enfermería y Stephen sale. Se apresura y agarra la mano de Everett, besando su sudor y su frente humedecida.

 

"Estoy aquí. Está bien", murmura antes de que él y Sharon ayuden a Everett a sentarse para que empiece a empujar.

 

Después de varios empujones, Claire levanta la cabeza y anuncia: "¡Felicidades, tienes una niña!"

 

"¡Oh Dios!" Everett jadea, las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas mientras ve a Claire levantar al bebé para que él y Stephen puedan verla. "Stephen! ¡Tenemos una niña!”

 

Stephen asiente sin decir palabra y besa la parte superior de la cabeza de Everett antes de bajar y cortar el cordón. Cuando el bebé está limpio y envuelto, Claire se acerca y la coloca suavemente en los brazos de Everett.

 

"Ella es hermosa", Stephen susurra mientras se inclina y pasa suavemente las puntas de los dedos sobre el pelo oscuro de su cabeza. Everett resopla e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para que Stephen pueda besarlo.

 

"La pequeña Charlotte", susurra, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas. Luego, deja que Stephen se lleve a Charlotte para que pueda prepararse para dar a luz al segundo bebé que nace cinco minutos después.

 

"Victor y Charlotte", murmura Stephen, mirando a los bebés que duermen profundamente en su cuna y sonriendo. "Realmente están aquí".

 

Everett aprieta la mano de Stephen y sonríe a su compañero. "Me alegra que hayas regresado en el tiempo".

 

Stephen abre la boca para responder cuando su capa se desliza de sus hombros y flota hacia la cuna, deslizándose dentro y extendiéndose sobre los bebés.

 

"Supongo que continuará manteniendo a los bebés seguros y cálidos", se ríe Everett, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Stephen mira a Everett y sonríe.

 

"Parece que tienen su primera manta de seguridad. No, espera, ¡una capa de seguridad!"

 

Everett se ríe y los dos se acomodan para ver la capa interactuar con sus hijos.


End file.
